We Didn't Start The Fire
by Rainbow Daydreamer
Summary: I enjoyed writing YuGiOh Killed The Digimon Star so much, I thought I'd try another. This time it's about the various Digimon series and the rumour it might all be coming to an end. I DON't own the original We Didn't Start The Fire.


Digimon:

We Didn't Start The Fire

_(Justin, RD's brother, clicks his fingers.)_

_RD: Biyomon, got that drumkit?_

_Bi: Got it! [starts the beat]_

_RD: Justin, the keyboard! _

_JD: Sure! [plays]_

_RD: And Matt… if you take the guitar? This is a fanfic writer's anthem! But I don't know anything about the third or fourth series 'cos they didn't make it over here. I got all my info from you guys. The rhythm, rhyme AND sense may be a little off in places too! Oh yeah, and I don't own Digimon. _

One, two, three, four…

TK, Sora, Izzy, Joe, off to summer camp they go

Whirlwinds, world-switch, brand new Digivice

Agumon and Biyomon, Gabumon and Tentomon

Palmon, Goma, Patamon, guess that's kinda nice.

Greymon and Garurumon, evil Digis been and gone

Sora bonds with Biyomon flying through summer skies

Izzy's fighting underground, check this cute place Mimi found,

Everyone is safe and sound till Devimon arrives.

Flying beds, storms of ice, TK's puzzling Digivice,

Joe goes swimming (?) in the sea, a ghost wants Sora for its tea

Mimi's lost and stuck with Izzy, he can't help her, he's too busy

All hail saviour Angemon, Devimon has been and gone…

We didn't start the fire

We're just cross-Atlantic Digimon fanatics

We didn't start the fire

But we'll keep it burning if it ain't returning

Etemon and crests to find, Digiworld is on the line,

Tai goes home and Kari's ill, but it all turns out right

Vampire villains on the scene, what can all this chaos mean?

Just another Digidestined and the crest of light.

Kari's here and got her crest, poor sweet Matt gets too depressed,

Flaming lights, city fights, Digivolving to new heights

All the Digifans in heaven, Ultimate then Mega Level

Summer's ending, got to go, saved the world, the end, oh no…

We didn't start the fire

We're just cross-Atlantic Digimon fanatics

We didn't start the fire

But we'll keep it burning if it ain't returning

Davis is a goggled kid who got a Digimon (he did!)

That digivolved a brand new way- he thinks it's kinda hot

Cody's clever, not like that idiot that picked Yolei's hat

And what's this? Our TK and Kari get another shot!

Evil Digi ruler guy (with blue hair, don't ask me why)

Comes from somewhere in Japan Americans won't know.

Shame nobody could have guessed he's really tragically depressed,

Till he gets a talk with Davis and he tells him so.

Anyone who gets a chance- Russia, Mexico or France-

Can spot a monster, make their bid and be a Digidestined kid.

And it looks like they'll be needed, evil villain's plot succeeded

Tai's old gang drop by and then, look- we've saved the world again!

We didn't start the fire

We're just cross-Atlantic Digimon fanatics

We didn't start the fire

But we'll keep it burning if it ain't returning

Suddenly a future vision, Tai and Matt on television

Weirder things are happening now, evil's back, I don't know how

Heard this rumour going on that kids turn into Digimon

And family problems run wild, someone says there's this long lost child.

[Shouts] It ain't easy being a Brit!

[guitar break]

But all that's done and gone away back over in the USA

And the creators made us scream- Digimon's coming off our screens

Long petitions authors send, hoping that it's not the end

Or phone up people in the know and hope you get a cameo

In the future Series Five, no word yet but dreams survive,

Could this shock do what no shock can, unite the ever-arguing fans?

'Cos right now they're a million strong, every day more come along,

I glance at Matt and write a song… tell me where'd it all go wrong?

[Silence, then a sweeping guitar chord]

We didn't start the fire

We're just cross-Atlantic Digimon fanatics

We didn't start the fire

But we'll keep it burning if it ain't returning

We didn't start the fire [Spoken]

But when a show is off your screen you've gotta hold it in your dreams

We didn't start the fire

But we'll keep it burning if it ain't returning

We didn't start the fire

But when we are gone 

Will it still burn on?

And on

And on

And on and on, and on and on and on and on

We didn't start the fire…


End file.
